scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Boo The Bogeyman
''Boo The Bogeyman ''is the 2nd episode of season 3 of Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries. Premise The gang have tickets to the play The Bogeyman's Last. However, the actor playing the bogeyman disappears and a real bogeyman is on the loose. Synopsis The gang head to a theater to see a play about a monster but find the monster haunting it. Shaggy has won five tickets to the play The Bogeyman's Last, about a monster that must be hunted down. The gang also get to go backstage and meet the actors before the play. The play is in Jaklon Theater, and that is where the gang is heading. So the gang get there and go inside the theater. Jaklon Theater is very famous and big. It actually has four different performing areas, in "classes" as Velma is reading from the brochure. The gang give the tickets to the ticket lady and are given special passes to go backstage and are told to go immediately. The gang plan to go there, but Shaggy and Scooby head to the snack bar and say they will join the rest of the gang later. Shaggy and Scooby are in luck. There is no one in the line at the bar, so they head straight to the front. The snack bar attendant is called Sandy. She says she should be in the play but was demoted to here. She wants revenge. Shaggy and Scooby get their food and head backstage to the gang and actors. Backstage, an usher asks who Shaggy and his four guests are. Shaggy tells the guy. The gang head backstage and meet the star of the play, Griffin Bumblyl. He plays the Bogeyman. He talks to the gang about the structure of the play, and that. He also says that he wants more money. The gang then meet director Boris Wadut. He tells them that a real bogeyman (the Play Bogeyman) is haunting the theater. For some reason, it seems that when Griffin is out of a scene, then the Bogeyman strikes, trying to get to Griffin. He looks a bit weirder than the one in the play. So far he hasn't, and then Griffin turns up again. The play is about to start so the gang head to their seats. The play is rather interesting. It is about a person who accidentally turns into a bogeyman and figures out he only has a few days left to live, so he wonders what he should do. However townspeople are hunting him down. But just then the real bogeyman strikes, and Griffin's scream is audible but no one sees him carried away. However he is not found later. Daphne sees something in the light room. The gang decide to investigate. Shaggy and Scooby go investigate more on the stage and the rest of the gang investigate the light room. The gang split up. Shaggy and Scooby figure out that the bogeyman has dropped something and come up with a sample. It seems to be some type of green stuff. Just then the bogeyman appears and chases Shaggy and Scooby backstage. They escape. Meanwhile in the light room, it turns out that someone has manipulated the lights so that they cannot be seen wearing the costume. The gang try to investigate this but again the Bogeyman appears and chases them away, so that they cannot investigate more, for he is guarding the room. They head back to the stage. Shaggy and Scooby have stumbled into Griffin's room. They find the green stuff in the room and find the rest of the gang again and Fred decides to set a trap. Shaggy and Scooby will pretend to be play actors. Then when the Bogeyman appears, a net will drop and trap him. So Shaggy and Scooby get some clothes from backstage and the trap works. The bogeyman was Griffin. He wanted a higher salary so he pretended to kidnap himself and then when they found him he would get something in return. That was actually a horrible plan. The episode ends with Scooby scaring Shaggy as the bogeyman. Cast and Characters Villains *Play Bogeyman Suspects *Griffin Bumblyl *Sandy *Boris Wadut Culprits Locations *Jaklon Theater **Snack Bar **Stage **Backstage **Light room Notes/trivia *The episode title is mostly confused as Boo The Boogeyman, as it appeared in the DVD. *Sandy is named for Sandy Duncan. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * Home media *Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Season 3. Quotes * Chronology Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Episodes Category:Scoobylover's things Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries season 3 episodes